


The Sorcerer's Shadow

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Scent Kink, cat arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes missing, but a stray cat keeps Merlin company in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> This was just a 6k WIP sitting in gdocs; blame the enablers in the Merlin Chat that it was finished.

"And _then_ he yelled at me for slapping him awake!" Merlin complained as he finished recalling his story to Gaius.

He and Arthur had gone on another one of the prince's impromptu hunts and—as luck would have it—they'd been ambushed by bandits. Arthur had fought them off valiantly and Merlin had aided when he could, but apparently he'd missed a man that was mumbling spells from behind a tree. None of the spells had hit Arthur except one, which knocked him out. Merlin had shouted Arthur's name as he fell and in a fit of anger had blown back the remaining bandits with a blast of magic. He had been worried Arthur would be unconscious forever, like the children's tale that told of a sleeping princess up in a tower who could only be awakened by True Love's kiss.

So he'd slapped him.

But hey, it had worked!

"One day Arthur will appreciate all you've done for him," Gaius replied, not even bothering to raise his head from the mortar and pestle.

Merlin groaned and slumped at the bench. "You always say that," he grumbled. "Why can't that day be today?"

Ignoring Merlin's whining, Gaius asked, "The prince is alright now? He was fine after that?"

"Oh. Yeah." Merlin waved his hand half-heartedly. "He rode the rest of the way here just fine, but he did say he was feeling a bit odd after he told me to stable the horses. Said he would get some bread and mead to settle his stomach and maybe lay down a while, and that I was not to disturb him, as he didn't want to hear my 'incessant chattering.'" Merlin snorted.

Gaius frowned. "I'd rather you check up on him later this evening, but if he doesn't want to see you..."

"He doesn't," Merlin declared. "So if there's nothing you need..."

Gaius opened his mouth to reply but just then the head of a grey cat poked its head in the open door and meowed loudly. Both men frowned in confusion (and in Gaius's case, his eyebrow shot up a good deal).

The cat hesitated a moment longer as they continued to stare at it but then dashed quickly into the room and leaped with feline grace onto the table.

Gaius reacted instantly. "Merlin, get that stray away from my work!"

Merlin jumped to his feet and tried to pick up the cat but his arms clutched around nothing as the stray evaded his grasp and leapt onto the floor again. "Dammit," Merlin muttered and lunged for it again. He missed and ended up falling forward onto his knees painfully. "Ow!" The cat meowed loudly and jumped onto Gaius's pallet.

"Merlin!" Gaius bellowed. "I want that thing out of here this minute!"

Merlin rubbed his knees and groaned. "I'm _try_ ing, Gaius."

"If it knocks over something important—"

"I know, I know."

Merlin slowly approached the animal on the pallet, the cat looking up at him with wide, untrusting blue eyes. As soon as Merlin got close enough to put his hands out to scoop it up, it darted between Merlin's legs and up the short stairs into Merlin's room.

Merlin put his hand out and with a bit of wordless magic, closed his door from across the room, trapping the cat inside. "Aha!" he remarked victoriously. He could hear the sound of claws scratching at the door, and angry meowing as the cat tried to get free.

"Very good," Gaius said. "I'm sure it'll be much easier to chase it around in such a confined space."

Merlin wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not. "I've got to get in there without letting it out first." He skipped up to his door and peered through the crack in the wood. The cat had stopped pawing furiously but was staring right back at Merlin when he lowered himself to look. The cat hissed and Merlin flinched back.

"Good luck," Gaius added helpfully.

Merlin chewed his lip. "I'll just talk to it. Calm it down a little. Animals love me. I think. Usually." Gaius raised his brow impossibly higher but said nothing as he went back to his mortar and pestle.

Merlin took a deep breath and peered through the crack low in the door again. "Hey kitty," he cooed. "You're a good girl, right? Probably just want something besides lower city rats to nibble on? If you cooperate with me I promise to give you a treat."

The cat hissed angrily.

"Oi, I'm trying to be nice. You could at least put some effort into this relationship," Merlin snapped at it. Behind him, Gaius shook his head.

Merlin sighed. "Okay. Maybe you're not a girl. Are you a boy cat? Is that it?" Merlin felt a bit ridiculous—it wasn't as if the cat could talk—but after a few seconds, the cat meowed. That was a step up from hissing, at least. Merlin counted it as a success.

"Alright. Male then. My deepest apologies for calling you a girl earlier. Man to man: you going to keep being a pillock or will I have to skin you alive?"

"Merlin!" Gaius said disapprovingly. The cat hissed and clawed at the door. Merlin jumped back before a stray nail could slip through the crack and scratch out his eye.

"What? I said it nicely. It's not as if he can understand me. It's all in how you say it, right?" Merlin sat on the bottom step and rubbed his right knee, which was still a bit sore.

"Evidently not. I don't see why you don't just scare it out. I'm sure if you make enough noise it'll run right back outside."

Merlin nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Merlin got up and turned to open his door. His pushed it ajar slowly and when the cat didn't come barrelling out he swung it fully open. The cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Great. Now it's—he's—disappeared."

"I'm sure it hasn't jumped out the window, Merlin. Check under the bed," Gaius advised.

Merlin stepped in and did just that. Two blue, dilated feline eyes blinked back at him. "Um. Hello."

" _Meow."_

"Going to let me pick you up now?" Merlin asked hopefully. The cat raised itself up a little and walked backwards, further under the bed. "That's a no, then. Fantastic."

Merlin jumped up and began stomping around his bed, making a loud ruckus. He expected the cat to dart out from underneath and make a dash for outside, or at least back to Gaius's chambers. No such luck.

Merlin flattened himself to the floor again and peered beneath the bed. The cat was licking its paw leisurely.

"You've got to be kidding me."

" _Meooooow_."

"Fine. Stay there. See if I care." Merlin stood and went back to Gaius. "I give up," he said, returning to his seat at the bench. "There's no arguing with cats. They always do whatever they please."

"As long as it doesn't make a mess, it can do whatever it likes," Gaius replied, finally done with whatever salve he was making.

Merlin put his arms on the table and pouted. It seemed he was going to have to try to sleep with a cat under his bed.

//

The cat was truly insufferable. Not only did he refuse to sleep under the bed, he demanded to curl up right on top of Merlin's feet so that Merlin couldn't toss and turn as he usually did when he tried to get comfortable. There was nothing stopping him physically—it was a _cat_ , after all—but even though the beast was insufferable, Merlin didn't have it in him to move around when it looked so cute and comfortable.

The cat was evil.

So Merlin had a terrible night's sleep and didn't feel quite up to engaging in Arthur's usual morning banter. He hoped Arthur would still be fatigued from the day before, though not sick.

However, when he reached the prince's chambers—with breakfast, hot and everything—Arthur wasn't there. After asking a few other servants and knights, Merlin learnt that nobody had seen Arthur, not since yesterday when they returned from the hunting trip.

To say Merlin was worried would be an understatement. Merlin was distraught. He half wanted to approach the king but was too afraid of what the consequences might be. It was Merlin's job to attend to Arthur and what kind of servant couldn't keep up with their master?

Merlin returned to his room to pace. If he were an arrogant prince, where would he go? The answer eluded him. If he were a prince, he could go anywhere at any time, so most likely he'd end up staying inside, as there'd be no rush to go out and do anything.

The cat stretched itself out on Merlin's bed and watched as Merlin bit his thumb, worrying over Arthur. "Not training, not in the kitchen, not in the library—though I don't think I've ever seen him reading anything besides official documents—not in the throne room. Not anywhere." Merlin collapsed onto his bed, only remembering the cat at the last second and barely avoiding squashing him. He pet the soft grey fur absently and looked at the rich blue eyes, the pupil a sliver in the morning light. "If you were a prince, where would you run off to?"

" _Meow_."

Merlin sighed. "I wish I spoke cat," he said and scratched behind the cat's ear. He started purring softly and his eyes closed in pleasure. "Maybe Arthur just doesn’t want to be bothered today. Maybe this means I get the day off."

Merlin rocked to his feet to peek out into the main chamber. Gaius wasn't there. He closed his door and locked it, then went back to his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a pair of Arthur's breeches. He'd worried Arthur would notice at first but it seems Arthur hadn't. It wasn't as if the man actually consulted his wardrobe himself anyways. He had Merlin to dress him.

" _Meow_."

"Move over a bit." Merlin nudged the cat to the end of his bed and lay back down. He unlaced his trousers and started to palm his cock. He'd already gotten half-hard with anticipation.

He brought the breeches to his nose and inhaled deeply the scent of Arthur. He breathed out and twisted his hand around the head of his cock. His breath hitched and he pressed the crotch of Arthur's breeches harder into his face.

" _Meoooooow._ "

Stupid cat. Merlin ignored him and stroked his cock faster. He could just see Arthur, sweaty and heartbreakingly beautiful, perfect round arse in the breeches, filthy pink lips smirking at Merlin or telling him how useless a servant he was. Arthur had a distinct scent, a musk with which Merlin was now familiar, and Merlin loved it.

The scent was slowly leaving this particular pair of breeches. Merlin would have to replace these and get new ones, maybe the trousers Arthur had worn yesterday. Arthur had definitely worked up a sweat fighting off those bandits, and the smell was sure to linger...

Merlin was close. He quickened his strokes, spread his legs wider for leverage and fucked up into his hand. He thought of Arthur's tongue lapping at his dick just as he thumbed the slit, using some of the leaking precome to get his cock wet, and the easy slide of it—if he tightened his grasp just so and imagined Arthur's perfect arse clenched around him—had him spilling himself into his hand and onto his stomach.

" _Meow._ "

Merlin chuckled breathlessly. "Gods, do you ever shut up?" he asked the cat rhetorically. He took one last long whiff of Arthur's breeches before replacing them under his pillow and whispered a few words to magically clean himself off.

" _Meow!"_

Merlin groaned. "What do you want then?" He rolled over and looked the cat in the eye. "You're not mine, you know. I don't have to feed you. And I already let you sleep in my bed."

The cat sniffed at Merlin's fingers and Merlin rolled his eyes but obligingly pet him. The cat's eyes winked closed and he purred as he brushed his body along under Merlin's hand.

"Of course you just want attention," Merlin drawled, but he looked at the grey cat affectionately. "You know, you're not that bad once you stop trying to claw my eyes out."

" _Meow_."

"We'll have to talk about bed-sharing etiquette though. If you start interfering with my serving Arthur—" Merlin sat up straight. "I _should_ keep looking for him...If he hasn’t disappeared because he needed time to himself..."

Merlin jumped up, righted his trousers, and hurried out the door. He stopped on the bottom step and looked back at the wide blue eyes of the cat. The ears were perked up in a hopeful manner.

"Oh, alright, fine, I'll bring you back a bowl of water or something," Merlin conceded. But the cat's tail flicked and he jumped the stairs gracefully to be by Merlin's side. "Or, you can come along I guess. Just try to stick to the shadows. I'm not sure what the policy is on animals in the castle."

" _Meow_."

Merlin bent down and pet the cat's head briefly. "There's a good boy."

//

"No, stop, come back!" Merlin shout-whispered after they mounted the staircase. The cat stopped halfway down the corridor, turned to give Merlin a tilted head look, meowed, then took off again. Merlin groaned. "Maybe skinning alive wasn't such a bad idea after all."

He caught up to him at the prince's door. The cat was pawing at it with his claws.

"Of all the rooms in the castle _this_ is the one you lead me to?" Merlin panted, hands on his knees. "I've already checked in here, but if you think..." Merlin ran a tired hand down his face. "That's it, I've gone mad. I'm talking to a cat. Brilliant. At least Arthur isn't around to see this."

" _Meow._ " The cat pawed more insistently.

"Alright, alright." Merlin opened the door and the cat bolted in. Merlin stepped in after him.

"Still not here," Merlin said sadly. "I hope he's not in any trouble."

The cat jumped up on the bed and walked in circles until he found a comfortable position and settled down. Merlin didn't even bother trying to get him off the royal bedding. He’d learnt that the thing about cats was that they only listened when they felt like it.

Merlin walked over to the table that still had Arthur's breakfast on it. It was cold by now but Merlin refused to let it go to waste. He placed his hand a few centimetres above the plate and heated the food with magic. Steam rose and the aroma filled the room.

" _Meow._ " The cat leapt up and into Merlin's lap as he sat in the chair to dig in.

"Oi, off!" Merlin gently pushed the cat from his thighs. The cat clawed at his ankles but Merlin's boots were just thick enough to protect him. "The hell is your problem, cat?" Merlin muttered. He nudged the cat away with his toe and finally that seemed to do some good.

After a few minutes eating, Merlin chanced a look beneath the table. The cat sat on his haunches with his ears low and looking utterly miserable. With a sigh and a wave of his hand, Merlin magicked a bowl to the floor and the water jug poured itself until the bowl was full to the brim.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Merlin remarked and went back to eating the prince's breakfast. The sound of the cat lapping at the water was strangely soothing.

Royal food was always more filling than the usual meals he ate with Gaius, so Merlin sat back with a satisfied feeling. The cat's head peeked out from under the table at him and Merlin gave him a friendly smile and wave.

"Are you all done, too?"

" _Meow_."

Merlin nodded sternly, pretending to understand. "You're right. I've quenched your thirst but you're probably still starving. We'll see if we can nick some chicken from Audrey when we check the kitchens for Arthur."

" _Meow._ "

"I thought you'd like that idea. But first I've got to clean Arthur's chambers. He’ll be insufferable if he gets back and sees I’ve haven’t done anything."

Merlin got up slowly and went about tidying the room. The duvet was wrinkled like Arthur had been lying down on top of it, but hadn't slept in it. That worried Merlin even more. Apparently Arthur hadn't even spent the night here.

He picked up Arthur's clothes off the floor. So the prince had changed before he left? Merlin shook his head at the mystery and brought the pile of dirty laundry to his nose for a brief inhale before tossing it in the basket for the laundresses to take away. He magicked the broom to sweep for him—causing the cat to leap onto the bed in fright—while he polished Arthur's boots.

Finally, Merlin could delay no longer. As much as he wanted to stay in Arthur’s chambers—possibly lay in the bed with his face pressed into Arthur’s pillow—he really _was_ worried about the prince. He went to the door and almost left, then looked over his shoulder at the cat lying leisurely atop the bed.

“Coming?”

The cat stretched and yawned, then with a flick of his tail, leapt off the bed and to Merlin’s feet. He trailed Merlin to the kitchen, slinking along the sides of the corridor.

“Have any of you seen Arthur?” Merlin asked the kitchen servants when he entered.

They looked around briefly, as though the prince might be there among them, and Merlin took the chance to snatch a leg of chicken the cook had been preparing. He kept it hidden behind his back.

“No,” they replied.

“Perhaps the library?” someone suggested. “It’s a rare occasion, but sometimes he does go there to read by himself.”

Merlin could recall a few instances of that happening, and he had indeed already checked the library, but maybe Arthur was there now. He nodded his thanks and left quickly.

“Here you are,” he said, kneeling down outside the kitchen. He tore bits of chicken off the bone and set it on the floor in front of the cat. “Hot, even. For a cat that’s not mine, I sure spoil you.”

The cat set upon the meat with fervor and Merlin couldn’t help but stroke his back a little. His tail swung back and forth, so Merlin knew he was doing something right.

“You’re not that bad though, now you’re not trying to kill me,” Merlin mused. “I may even like you a little.” He chuckled. “Just like Arthur.”

“ _Meow._ ”

“Maybe Gaius will let me keep you. He did say as long as I clean up behind you...” Merlin scratched behind the cat’s ear and earned a delighted purr. “Would you like that?”

“ _Meow._ ”

“I still don’t speak cat. But I think that means yes.” Merlin sat back on his heels and let the cat finish eating. “Hmm. Now, to think of a name.”

“Merlin?”

Merlin sprung to his feet and looked for the owner of the voice. Sir Leon came round the corner and gave him a quizzical look.

“Who were you talking to?”

Merlin looked down sheepishly. He pointed to the cat licking his paws and wiping his face at his feet.

Leon’s laughter was loud and deep. “I see. I always thought you’d be the type to adopt a stray.” He knelt down and in a display of rare gentility, pet the cat’s head with a large, sword-calloused hand. The cat looked pleasantly surprised and purred. “Arthur won’t approve. Don’t let him catch you with it.”

“I know. It’s a really good cat though. Follows me obediently, knows to keep to the shadows...Oh!” Merlin slapped his forehead. “That’s what I’ll call him. Shadow.”

Leon laughed again. “I think it suits him, what with the grey fur. Do you like that then?” he asked the cat. “Is Shadow agreeable to you?”

“ _Meow._ ”

Both Leon and Merlin chuckled. “He’s a smart one,” Leon said.

“He is,” Merlin agreed proudly. Shadow flicked his tail and went to rub against Merlin’s calf.

“Well.” Leon stood. “I’ll be on my way then. Try not to let anyone else see him. The king especially.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course.” Leon turned to go but Merlin had a thought. “Oh, Leon. Have you seen Arthur by any chance? He wasn’t in his room this morning.”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “If that’s the case, I would suspect the tavern.”

Merlin’s muscles stiffened. “You don’t mean he could have spent the night with...”

“That’s the only place I can think of him going. He’s the prince, but he has needs just like the rest of us. And you know he’s not the type to take advantage of a servant.” Leon shrugged.

“Oh.” Merlin’s voice was hollow. “I’ll just. Check there then.”

“If you still can’t find him, let me know. We’ll look for him together before going to the king. But we both know that if we go to the king, things are likely to escalate, and I have a feeling the prince just wanted some time to himself.”

“Right. Of course. I’ll see you later Leon.”

“Take care, Merlin.” He nodded at the grey ball of fur wrapped around Merlin’s foot. “Shadow.”

They went their separate ways, Merlin heading silently for the library. _Please be here, please be here_ , Merlin thought.

Arthur wasn’t there, just Geoffrey, who glared at him for unsettling the dust on his books again.

Merlin took a deep breath and walked stiffly out of the library, Shadow right on his heels. His strides were long and determined, even if he was internally shaking. He would give a tight smile to any passing servants that acknowledged him, but otherwise he went forward quickly and without thinking too much about his destination.

The Rising Sun was quiet around noon, but there were still a few boisterous clusters of men about.

“ _Yow!_ ” Shadow hissed at the boot that had stepped on his tail. The barmaid wiping down a nearby table looked Merlin’s way at the unfamiliar sound.

“Can’t ‘ave that cat in ‘ere,” she said as Merlin approached her.

“I’ll be leaving soon. I was just looking for a friend of mine.” He knew Arthur wasn’t stupid enough to come here and announce he was the prince, at least not if he planned on using services that required staying the night. “I think he’s upstairs?”

She smiled knowingly. “Come to fetch ‘im then? Lemme guess, young lad jus’ come of age wantin’ to sample the delights of Camelot’s finest inn, and now he’s not come ‘ome in time, ‘is mother’s all upset?”

“S-Something like that.”

She gave him a wink. “Alright. ‘Ave a look. But make it quick, yeah? Tavern’s no place for a cat.”

“Thanks.”

Shadow was sitting safely between Merlin’s feet, staring hatefully at boots that got too close, and was startled when Merlin began walking of a sudden. It was loud and unlike the calm of the castle; Shadow’s ears perked up to listen to first one noise then another.

Merlin ascended the stairs quickly, heart in his throat. There were many rooms up here, most of the doors half open, because it was midday after all. Merlin looked in all of them, but found no trace of Arthur or any of Arthur’s clothing.

“Can I help you?” a sweet voice behind Merlin asked.

Merlin spun on his heels and nearly knocked into Shadow, who meowed. The woman in front of him was about his age, with large emerald eyes and long, flowing brown hair that fell in ringlets to her hips. She wore a loose red fabric belted around the waist, with no sleeves and no sides, so that if she turned, Merlin would have a side-view of her plump breasts.

Shadow hissed and Merlin shot him a warning glance. “Sorry, I—I’m looking for someone. I thought he might be up here.”

Her smile widened and she sauntered towards him. “Ah, so it’s a ‘he’ you’re after.”

“Wh-what? No, not like—I mean—Have you seen—” Merlin stepped back cautiously as she approached, his hands up in a placating gesture. “He’s about my height, blond hair, blue eyes, really strong?”

“Sounds delicious.”

“Um.” Merlin found himself suddenly backed against a wall and she was looming closer.

“Tell me. What are your thoughts on green eyed brunettes?” she asked, tugging on his neckerchief.

“Look, can you just—h-have you seen him or not? It’s really important I find him. He’s my master.” She was so close, too close, definitely invading his personal space. Shadow hissed again.

Suddenly her expression changed from coquettish to contemptuous and she poked him in ribs with a long fingernail. “Your master, huh? No, I haven’t seen your blue eyed beauty. And you really shouldn’t have that cat here.”

Finally, she stepped off to the side and Merlin began heading for the stairs quickly. “Y-Yeah, I know. I was just—just leaving.” He nearly tripped in his haste to get out of there.

Just to be sure, Merlin went by Gwen’s house to ask if she knew where he was.

“That long?” Gwen said, eyes wide with concern after Merlin told her how long Arthur had been missing.

Merlin nodded miserably. “Leon said he probably just wanted time to himself. That’s what I thought at first too, but I can’t help feeling like something bad has happened.”

Gwen frowned and squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. “I’ll keep my eyes open. But if you’re really that worried, I think you should tell Uther. Any punishment would be worth it if Arthur is found, don’t you think?”

Merlin sighed. “I suppose. Thanks, Gwen.”

“It’s nothing, Merlin, I know how much he means to you.”

Merlin blushed, hoping she didn’t know just _how_ much, and waved goodbye before returning to the castle. He ran straight back to Arthur’s chambers. He didn’t expect Arthur to be there, it’s just where his feet took him, and he didn’t bother trying to stop himself. He burst through the door and his heart sank when the room was empty, even though he had no expectations.

He stood in the middle of the room catching his breath until Shadow purred and rubbed against his leg. Then he shut the door with a nudge of magic and plopped onto the end of the bed with a sigh. Shadow leapt up and sat on his haunches beside him.

“He’s alright,” Merlin told the cat, petting him absently. “He has to be. He’s just...out doing princely things. Maybe he snuck off with a noblewoman.” Merlin’s lip curled downward and he let out a low noise. “He better not have snuck off with a noblewoman. That’s even worse than...”

Merlin shook his head and Shadow meowed pitifully. Merlin had become a little heavy-handed in his flare of anger.

“Sorry,” he said, returning to soft strokes along Shadow’s back. “I know he’s not mine, but...” Merlin lowered his voice to a forlorn whisper and his chest heaved with an aching sigh. “I want him to be.”

Shadow rubbed the side of his face into Merlin’s wrist. “ _Meow._ ”

Merlin shuffled backwards to lay on the pillows. He turned his head just enough to push his nose into the soft bedding and breathed in Arthur’s familiar smell. Shadow came and laid on Merlin’s stomach.

“I do hope he hasn’t been kidnapped or something,” he continued in his musings, stroking Shadow. “That’d be just his luck. First the sorcerer yesterday and now this.” Merlin frowned. “Maybe the sorcerer did something to him. He seemed okay after he woke up but then he said he felt odd...”

“ _Meow._ ”

Merlin sat up abruptly, startling Shadow onto his lap. “Oh my gods! What if he made Arthur invisible?”

“ _Meooow_.”

Merlin relaxed. “No. That’s impossible. Even I can’t do that.” Shadow kneaded his claws into Merlin’s skin and Merlin frowned. “Stop that.” Shadow hesitated, but stopped. He turned in a circle until he found a comfortable spot and sat back down with his legs under him.

“He can’t have been kidnapped,” Merlin resumed, petting Shadow. “The guards are terrible but they’re not _that_ incompetent. And if a sorcerer tried to get in I would have sensed it.”

“ _Meow._ ”

“And I really, _really_ don’t want to go to the king, but the longer I put it off the more upset he’ll be for me not having told him.” Merlin threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. “Why can’t Arthur just stay out of trouble for once in his stupid life?”

“ _Meooooow._ ”

Merlin rolled over and off the bed. He might as well do something useful while Arthur was missing and he put off telling Uther.

He went back to his and Gaius’s chambers to ask if he needed anything done.

“There’s always the leech tank,” Gaius nodded to the dirty tank in the corner.

“Uh...”

“Arthur hasn’t got anything for you to do? You’re always complaining about how he has you running all over the place.”

“I can’t find him.”

“He wasn’t in his chambers this morning?”

“No.” Merlin resisted the urge to pout.

“Does anyone else know about his absence?”

Merlin trudged into the room and slumped at the table. “Leon. And I asked the kitchen servants if they’d seen him.”

Shadow jumped onto the bench—he knew better than to jump on the table now, thank goodness—and curled up next to Merlin’s thigh.

Gaius’s ever-perched eyebrow raised a fraction. “I see you’ve finally worked out your differences with the stray.”

Merlin smiled and lowered a hand to scratch behind Shadow’s ears. “Yeah. He’s actually not that bad.”

“Just remember what I said about cleaning up after him. This is a place of science and health, and I can’t have dead mice lying around because he wants to give you a present.”

Merlin laughed. “Shadow’s not like that. He’s smart. Aren’t you, Shadow?”

“ _Meow._ ”

“See? He knows.”

Even Gaius had to crack a smile at that. “Well, if you don’t want to clean the leech tank and you’ve quite given up searching for Arthur, you may as well use your young legs to take this to a patient of mine.”

Gaius wrapped a cloth around two vials of differing coloured liquid and tied it up with string. Shadow jumped up from the bench and dashed to the door before Merlin even accepted the task. He waited there, licking his paws, as Merlin took the parcel and tucked it under his arm.

“Who’s it for?” Merlin asked.

“An old man named Peter in the lower town. He lives just by the baker, I’m sure you’ve seen him before.”

“Is he alright?” Merlin asked, genuinely concerned.

“Well, he’s old, Merlin. He’s as alright as can be expected.”

Merlin tilted his head playfully. “ _You’re_ doing just fine.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that,” Gaius teased back. “Now off.”

Merlin chuckled and went off to the lower town. He didn’t let himself think of Arthur or the trouble he might be in. His acknowledging smile and wave to those that said hello to him were much more friendly than earlier, but there was a constant nagging at the back of his mind.

He found Peter’s small home easily enough. He delivered it—doing his best not to stare too obviously at the man’s lack of teeth—and began the short walk back. He was nearly there when he tripped over something that hadn’t been there before.

“Oh!” Merlin landed roughly on the hard stone. He looked up to see Sir Owain and Sir Bors laughing above him.

“Lose your footing, Merlin?” Owain asked, still chuckling.

Merlin got to his feet and brushed off the front of his clothes, staring hatefully at the bully knight. He didn’t answer and made to walk around them.

Bors stepped in his way. “I believe Sir Owain asked you a question, _serving boy_. Need I remind you that it is your duty to address your superiors when spoken to?”

Merlin grit his teeth. “Yes, I appear to have tripped,” he bit out.

“Awful clumsy of you,” Owain said cheerily. “Perhaps you ought to watch where you’re going more closely, don’t you think?”

Merlin bit his tongue to keep from throwing a nasty spell at them. “Perhaps.” He raised an eyebrow at Bors. “I have errands to run for Gaius, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Bors waved him forward but as soon as Merlin took two steps he was tripped again. This time his chin hit the ground and his teeth bit into his lip enough to make it bleed.

The two knights laughed again. “Why, Merlin!” Sir Bors exclaimed. “Don’t you know how to walk properly?”

“Better still, has the prince taught you to walk on your knees yet?” Owain added, laughing delightedly. Bors burst into hysterics.

“It’s a wonder you’ve managed this long in his service if you can’t even stay upright,” Bors chided.

“Ah, but perhaps Arthur doesn’t need him upright all the time, aye?” Owain nudged Bors with his elbow and they began their hysterical laughter all over again.

Merlin blushed despite himself and pushed himself up. Shadow meowed beside him, his tail puffy with anger. The two knights were doubled over and Bors was even wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, so neither one of them noticed when Merlin stepped forward and shoved Owain hard from behind.

The knight stumbled into Bors, and they went tumbling to the ground. They stared up at him in shock before gathering their wits and Merlin realised he was in the middle of the bloody _courtyard_ and maybe shoving a pair of knights wasn’t the best idea in the world.

They were upon him quick as a cat on a mouse. Owain took one arm and Bors took the other and together they dragged him to the dungeon.

“A night down here ought to learn you manners,” Owain spat through the bars.

Bors locked the door and Merlin could hear them laughing as they left. He slumped against the wall and tried to take small breaths. The smell of the dungeons was rank.

It was an hour before Merlin perked up at the sight of a familiar body running down the stairs, its shadow visible from the torchlight.

“Shadow!” Merlin shout-whispered, sitting straighter.

“ _Meow_.”

Shadow slipped through the bars of the cell and ran up to rub his body against Merlin’s side. Merlin stroked him softly.

“You found me,” Merlin said, awed.

“ _Meow._ ”

“I won’t be in here for long,” Merlin assured him. “‘S just the night. I almost gave them boils instead of just shoving them. Then I’d be in here waiting to get my head chopped off.”

“ _Meow_.”

“Yeah, they definitely deserve worse than boils.” Merlin sighed and Shadow curled up beside him. “They’re sure to tell Arthur when he finally turns up. Probably looking for him now.” Merlin sat up straighter. “Maybe they’ll be able to find him!”

“ _Meow._ ”

“Don’t be so negative. I’m sure once he hears that more than just his overly attached manservant is searching for him, he’ll come back. He’s a prat but he doesn’t neglect his duties.”

“ _Meow_.”

“I’ll just do my time here and when they let me out in the morning, Arthur will be in his room waiting to give me a lecture about propriety. And he’ll never know I nearly lost my mind with worry.”

Shadow just blinked, then began to lick his fur. Merlin leaned back against the cold wall and let his shoulders droop.

“Until then I just have to wait here. But at least I have you.”

“ _Meow_.”

When morning came, Merlin woke to the sound of a guard unlocking the door. He scrambled to his feet, waking an irritated Shadow in the process, and shuffled out the cell. He went straight to Arthur’s chambers.

Arthur wasn’t there.

With a defeated sigh, Merlin trudged back to Gaius. As expected, the old man met him with a disapproving raised brow and a stern rant. Merlin barely heard a word of it, just nodded at the appropriate moments.

“Merlin, are you listening to me?” Gaius broke through his thoughts.

“Hm? Yes. Of course, Gaius.”

Gaius gave him a sceptical look, then became more sympathetic. “I take it Arthur is still nowhere to be found.”

Merlin shook his head solemnly. “He wasn’t in his room.”

“You should inform the king.”

“I thought the knights would have by now. I thought they’d go look for Arthur to tell them what I did, and when they couldn’t find him, the castle would be in an uproar. But it seems that hasn’t happened.”

Merlin sighed again and went to the basin of water in the corner to wash the grime of the dungeons off his skin. “I’ll wait until tomorrow,” he continued. “If he hasn’t turned up after three days then I know for certain something is wrong.”

Gaius made a noise in disagreement, but said nothing. Merlin could practically feel the waves of disapproval targeted at him as he bathed.

“ _Meow._ ”

At least Shadow seemed to understand.

//

When Merlin announced after dinner that he was going to check Arthur chambers one last time before bed, Gaius only nodded and gave him another sympathetic look. Merlin had to wonder if the old man knew just how deep Merlin’s feelings for the prince ran.

Shadow, who had been leisurely licking his paws clean by the hearth, got up and followed Merlin loyally through the corridors. The castle was winding down for the night, but still the cat intelligently remained out of sight.

Merlin didn’t expect to find Arthur there. Even so, there was a tightening in his chest and he swallowed down disappointment.

He locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed, then slowly placed his fingertips on the soft duvet as though touching a sacred artefact. He regretted turning down the bed now. The subtle wrinkles in the duvet had been the only evidence that Arthur had come back from the hunting trip at all. Merlin lay on the bed now.

Shadow jumped on top of him and Merlin pet the soft grey fur as the cat tucked his front paws beneath him. Merlin closed his eyes and swallowed again, this time to force down the rising lump in his throat. When he blinked, a stray tear escaped and he wiped it away furiously.

“Don’t be such a girl, Merlin,” he told himself, then sighed. “I’m just as useless as he says I am. I can kill bandits, defeat evil sorcerers, slay magical beasts, and command dragons, but I can’t keep track of one stupid prince.”

“ _Meow._ ”

“You’re lucky though. You’re just a cat. You don’t have any destinies to live up to, or any princes to fall in love with. You just lay around and relax all day, don’t you?”

Shadow’s ears drooped and his responding “ _meow_ ” was more like a pathetic cry. Merlin scratched between his shoulder blades and Shadow rested his chin between his paws on Merlin’s stomach.

“I’ll tell the king tomorrow,” Merlin said at last, before yawning. His eyes slid closed and soon enough he drifted to sleep.

//

Merlin woke up because a heavy weight on his chest was restricting his breathing. He squirmed, trying to get comfortable, but was met with a groan in response. A very human groan.

Merlin snapped his eyes open and recognised the blond hair immediately. He let his gaze slide down and also knew the line of that nose, the pout of those lips.

Then Merlin looked past that and saw Arthur was not only dozing sprawled on top him, but was completely naked.

Merlin’s cock took a definite interest.

It was all well and good that Arthur was back, and Merlin would let himself feel the full extent of his relief later, but right now he had to focus on not looking a fool. He tried again to slide out from under the sleeping prince, only this time Arthur awoke.

“Nnnn,” Arthur groaned once more. Then his eyes flew open, much to Merlin’s dismay. He gasped and looked up, at Merlin’s shocked expression first, then around at the room.

Arthur was on his feet in seconds, removing his pressing weight from Merlin’s body and also giving Merlin a very clear view of his naked front. Not that Arthur noticed. He put his arms out in front of him with a broad smile on his face.

“I’m human again!” he exclaimed happily. “Oh, hands. _Hands_.” He wiggled his fingers. “And my thumbs! My lovely, lovely thumbs!”

He pat himself all over, giggling excitedly, and it was actually rather scary, because Merlin had never seen him act that way. Merlin tried to mentally slip back into the role of friendly manservant, but was so caught up in witnessing the spectacle of a nude laughing Arthur.

Then Arthur’s face took on a much more familiar expression. He sneered and walked back to the bed, pointing a finger at Merlin.

“You are the worst sorcerer in the entire kingdom, Merlin. Really, the prince goes missing at the same time a stray cat shows up? I knew you were an idiot, but I never thought you were actually _stupid_.”

Merlin opened his mouth to retort but he was abruptly cut off by Arthur surging forward and kissing him. Arthur’s lips possessed his own and his hands cupped Merlin’s face.

“And honestly, what kind of name is Shadow?”

Merlin gaped, his mind reeling with everything that just happened. Arthur had called him the worst sorcerer in the kingdom, Arthur had kissed him, Arthur was _still very naked_.

“Take your time, Merlin, you’ll get there.”

Merlin gulped. “You...were...” Arthur nodded, smirking. “Shadow?”

“And apparently you want me to be yours. I had no idea you were the jealous type, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin’s stomach flipped. He’d confessed everything to that sodding cat...to Arthur! “Oh, fuck.”

Arthur grinned wickedly, and Merlin had just enough coherency to be afraid before Arthur swung his leg over and straddled him.

“Would you like to?” Arthur asked in a low voice.

It felt like Merlin couldn’t get oxygen to his lungs quick enough. He could feel Arthur’s balls on his dick and Arthur still had his face held in his strong hands, forcing him to keep his head straight. His eyes, however, could wander all they pleased, and they often wandered to where Arthur’s cock was hardening just in front of him.

“Touch me,” Arthur nearly whispered. He rolled his hips forward and back, grinding against Merlin’s cock and sending sparks of pleasure through Merlin’s limbs.

Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe he’d just become such good friends with the cat that he was imagining it magically turning into his prince and seducing him. At this point, Merlin didn’t really care. He’d wanted Arthur for so long, he would take what he could get.

He pushed down the flutter of nerves and wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s cock. It was thick and heavy with arousal now, and flushed as pink as Merlin felt his cheeks must be. Merlin glanced up at Arthur’s face as he gave it a slow stroke.

Arthur’s eyes squeezed shut and his brow furrowed as he purred. Merlin did it again and the throaty sound deepened, rumbling through Arthur’s chest.

“Gods, Merlin, you have no idea what it did to me watching you get off on my breeches,” Arthur breathed. He let go of Merlin’s face and dropped his head to Merlin’s shoulder as he gave little thrusts into Merlin’s fist. “I hated being a stupid cat. It made me want to scream. I did learn a lot, though. Take your clothes off.”

Arthur rolled away, and Merlin got rid of his clothes with a wave of his hand, not having the patience for normal speed. He heard the rustle of fabric as his clothes dropped to the floor across the room.

Before Merlin could blink, Arthur pulled his legs apart, ducking under to worm his way between them. The only warning Merlin got was a single lick to the head before Arthur sank down on Merlin’s cock, pushing it into his mouth.

Merlin pulsed with pleasure and he threw his head back as his spine arched. “Arthur!”

One of Arthur’s hands trailed up Merlin’s front, following the curve of his bent body, as he slid Merlin’s cock between his lips and tongued the veiny underside. The tips of Arthur’s fingers dragged across Merlin’s skin, the subtle grazing of fingernails down Merlin’s chest lighting a fire in his blood.

Arthur increased his speed, as though he was determined to make Merlin fall apart quicker just so he could watch. Merlin moved his hand from where it was fisted in the duvet to Arthur’s head, grabbing a handful of soft blond hair.

When Arthur purred, Merlin felt it in his cock, and moaned. He managed to unclench his fist and stroked Arthur’s hair, just to see if he could get the same reaction. Arthur purred again pleasantly, and Merlin’s toes curled at how perfectly wonderful it both felt and sounded.

Merlin came when Arthur let his hand slide down to wrap around the rest of Merlin’s length, giving a last charge with his lips pursed. Merlin’s hips jerked up, shoving his cock deeper, and he looked back down at Arthur just as he peaked. He watched, panting heavily, as he emptied into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur kept his eyes closed the entire time.

“A-Arthur,” Merlin gasped. Arthur pulled off and opened his eyes, licking his chapped lips. “I want you to,” he said, because he knew what came next. “I do want you to. But I love you. I mean, you know that, obviously, considering what I said while you were a cat. It’s just...If you’re only using that to have a bit of fun with me—”

“Merlin. Shut up.”

Merlin frowned. Arthur pushed himself up, crawling the short distance forward to reassure Merlin with a kiss.

“You really should have known better,” Arthur said. “You should have known I’d never go to the tavern. You should have known I’d never sneak off with a noblewoman. And you definitely should have known this is more than me just using your feelings so I can get off. Do you really think I’d do that?”

Merlin grinned. “No, not really. Just wanted to be sure.” He pulled Arthur forward for another kiss, because he could. This time Arthur pushed his tongue inside, driving out all further doubt.

“To be clear though—”

Arthur groaned, then chuckled. “Was I not clear enough?”

“Could you just, you know...say it? Please?” Merlin’s heart raced with anticipation, and it was almost as if he could hear the words already. But he needed to _really_ hear them, in Arthur’s voice.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the side of his face across Merlin’s cheek. When he spoke, the words were right in Merlin’s ear.

“I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin exhaled happily. His magic thrummed through his veins and he could feel that it was happy, too.

“Okay. I guess you can fuck me now.”

Arthur laughed. “Do us a favour and put your magic to good use then?”

Merlin rolled his eyes but obediently reached out with his magic to open the cupboard and bring the phial of oil over. Arthur plucked it out of the air and pushed Merlin’s legs wider apart. Merlin shifted more onto his back, cupping his balls in his hand to give Arthur better access.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur said in awe. “If I’d known this is what it took to get you to be submissive, I would have done it ages ago.”

Merlin quirked a brow.

“That’s not how this is going to go, is it?” Arthur ventured.

Merlin smiled. “Not at all.”

“Of course not. Because you make everything difficult.”

Merlin laughed, and now that he knew Arthur loved him, now that he was confident and knew how things stood, his earlier dazed shyness had evaporated. He could go back to their usual teasing while simultaneously showing affection he knew would be reciprocated. It was a nice feeling, made even better by the fact that Merlin could now say, “Get up here and kiss me, you prat” while Arthur’s fingers worked him open.

By the time Arthur had three fingers easily inside, Merlin had grown hard again, and with a quick shared glance, it was agreed that Arthur should get things moving as soon as possible. He pulled his hand away and used the extra oil to slick his cock. Merlin lifted his hips, raising his arse so Arthur could push in.

Merlin endured a moment of disbelief—the prince of Camelot, the man he _loved_ , was inside him!—and it took a hard thrust to bring him back to reality. It was really happening. Arthur’s hair in his fingers, his skin sliding against Merlin’s, his heavy breathing as he pistoned his hips back and forth...It was all evidence that Merlin actually was this lucky.

Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, clenching when Arthur’s hands grabbed him tighter.

“Are those actual _muscles_ , Merlin?” Arthur teased, giving Merlin’s thighs a squeeze. Merlin clenched again, this time all the way down to his arse, and that took the wind from Arthur’s lungs. Arthur moaned, his rhythm faltering. When he sped up, it was with determination.

With the way Arthur was pounding into him, Merlin was soon breathless, and he clung to any part of Arthur he could, moving his hands back to Arthur’s hair when his hands lost their grip elsewhere. When Arthur didn’t go deep enough, Merlin gave his hair a yank and said, “Can’t you—ah—go any deeper, or is your cock really so short?”

Arthur growled. “You little...” He hoisted Merlin up and pushed Merlin’s legs forward, driving into Merlin with a snap of his hips that had his balls slapping Merlin’s arse.

“M-Much better,” Merlin gasped. Arthur hit his prostate again and again, and Merlin’s eyes may have rolled back. His hands slipped from Arthur’s hair and he let his arms fall above his head, over the pillows.

When a film of perspiration became visible over Arthur’s face, and he sucked his bottom lip from concentration, Merlin reached down and wrapped quivering fingers around his cock, stroking in time with Arthur’s thrusts. He was already so close to the edge, and now he could _smell_ the familiar musk of Arthur’s sweat where he hovered over him. It was like the breeches intensified by a thousand.

“Come on, Arthur, just—just a bit faster, please, I’m so close,” Merlin panted. He tightened his grip on his cock, giving it harder tugs that had precome leaking onto his stomach.

Perhaps it was a bit unfair to ask Arthur to work any harder, but Merlin didn’t doubt Arthur could do it, and he knew it would push Arthur over as well. Arthur leaned forward and pressed his hands flat to Merlin’s chest, his cock retreating shorter distances so he could fuck Merlin fast and hard. Merlin gave an open-mouthed moan as his blood raced and he climbed even higher.

Arthur looked Merlin in the eye as he breathed heavily. “Like this, Merlin? You want it like this?”

Merlin made a squeaking noise high in his throat just as his cock throbbed out his second release, his orgasm hitting him hard and landing on his chest. Arthur’s pace decreased significantly, and the movement of his hips reduced to a slow roll. He bit his lip hard enough to leave an indentation, and Merlin felt Arthur spill inside him.

Arthur withdrew with a heavy exhale, and he wiped the sweat from his face before settling on his side next to where Merlin gasped for breath beneath him. Merlin was pleasantly wet between the legs with Arthur’s seed and empty from being so fucked, but hadn’t forgot that it was still morning. He was just about to ask if Arthur wanted him to fetch breakfast when he suddenly felt Arthur’s tongue lapping at his chest.

_No way_ , Merlin thought, disbelieving. But with a look down, he couldn’t deny that what he saw was real.

He chuckled softly and pet Arthur’s hair again. Arthur purred, continuing obliviously to lick the come from Merlin’s skin. It tickled at times, making Merlin’s stomach flutter, but otherwise it was oddly endearing and more than a little sexy.

He idly wondered if Arthur would lick the come dripping from his arse too, but apparently Merlin was deemed clean after only his chest was cleared, and Arthur curled up half on top of him, the same way he was when Merlin first awoke.

_Oh gods, does he really mean to go back to sleep? Isn’t he cold?_ Merlin wondered.

Merlin sighed and pulled the duvet over them, wrapping them in a makeshift cocoon. Arthur may not have been cold, but _he_ was, and it was obvious Arthur didn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, even if he was the prince and had duties to fulfill. Merlin just didn’t have it in him to move when Arthur looked so cute and comfortable.

And Merlin had learnt that the thing about princes, was that they only listened when they felt like it.


End file.
